X-Force Vol 1 43
(story) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Tony Daniel | CoverArtist2 = Kevin Conrad | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Tony Daniel | Inker1_1 = Kevin Conrad | Colourist1_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Quotation = Reignfire is and always has been Roberto da Costa. | Speaker = Reignfire | StoryTitle1 = Teapot in a Tempest | Synopsis1 = Murderworld Cannonball continues to try to discern where Sunspot may be since he disappeared months ago with the MLF. He scans all the video and other information that may help him. Siryn walks in on his work and he tells her that he plans to use their Cerebro unit to link up with the time displacement core from Graymalkin (which is at the bottom of the sea) to see if he can find Bobby anywhere in time as well. He turns on the links and it shows very quickly that Bobby is on Earth in the present time. Greenwich Village Boomer stands on a street corner. She notices several prostitutes and a woman trying to give them a card to save them from that lifestyle. One of the prostitutes, Priscilla, is talking with the woman and is handed a card from the Childwatch Organization. She thinks her pimp will get angry and she drops the card and runs off after her. In a nightclub, Rictor and Shatterstar are trying to let loose and have fun. Shatterstar is met by a woman who flirts with him. He is overcome by the experience and has to leave. The Negev Desert Cable and Domino attempt to assist the X-Men with their problems with Legion. Cable communicates with Sam about the complexity of the problem and that it may be the end of the world if they do not succeed with their plans. Cannonball is trying to tell him that he has just found Bobby. Murderworld Cannonball continues to talk to Cable when suddenly the communications systems explode. The team is unsure as to how this happened. Then, Locus appears and tells them that she has been lost in time and space with Bobby. She has come back and they must stop him. She then teleports them to go find the rest of the team. Greenwich Village Boomer catches up with the prostitute and tells her she will try to help her. The girl doesn't understand and begins to leave. Then, Locus and X-Force appear out of nowhere and tell Boomer to come help them rescue Bobby. She is distraught with the decision to help one or the other, but she chooses to help out Bobby and they teleport off again. Shatterstar and Rictor are talking about the experience at the nightclub when the team teleports to them and grabs them to continue on to Bobby. Ani-Mutate Island The MLF runs from some being that is attacking them on the island. Wildside gets hit by the solar attack and Moonstar watches as Forearm is also taken down. Moonstar turns to run away and the being shoots down Darkwind, her horse. X-Force then appears to help her. They realize that Reignfire is the attacker and he has gone crazy with power. Locus warns them all that they do not understand who he is. Reignfire laughs and then takes off his mask. He shows them that he is Roberto da Costa and always has been. He is about to attack when they are all taken over by the crystallization of their world, because Cable and Domino's plan to save the world failed... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** * Several prostitutes & New Yorkers * Priscilla, a prostitute Locations: * ** *** **** **** Lime-Light Club **** * ** Negev Desert * ** Ani-Mutate Island Items: * Vehicles: * X-Force PACRAT * | Notes = * This issue leads into the Age of Apocalypse storyline. The comic will become the Age of Apocalypse's version of the comic series ( ) for four months before reverting back to . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/20/2010 }}